Diferente y especial
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: "No me interesa ir y escuchar como una le roba el novio a la otra solo para hacerla pagar porque se puso el mismo vestido cuando salieron el sábado a la noche…" Sí,era por eso que la amaba tanto. One-shot.


**Naruto no me pertenece (Ya quisiera:)**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Diferente y Especial**

El aire que soplaba a esa hora en la terraza era sumamente agradable. Había escuchado que varias de sus amigas se habían quejado sobre como les deshacía los peinados y les levantaba las polleras extremadamente cortas que llevaban siempre que querían impresionar a alguien.

Pero tenía que admitir que el aire era agradable, o eso era lo que pensaba Sakura Haruno mientras pasaba con parsimonia otra página de la novela que estaba leyendo en esos momentos y que tan atrapada la tenía.

Movía los labios articulando silenciosamente las palabras, acompañando el recorrido sobre las líneas de su libro. Estaba tan ensimismada en su lectura que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y dando paso a un morocho de ojos negros con semblante tranquilo.

El chico caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y apoyar su espalda contra la espalda de su edificio escolar, imitando la pose de ella, quien ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor sintiendo como el viento le revolvía los cabellos de forma frenética. Pero, por alguna razón, ya no sentía molestia como antes cuando algo o alguien se osaba a despeinado, sino que lo llenaba de paz. Por supuesto que él no pensaba así no hacía mucho tiempo pero _alguien_ había cambiado su forma de pensar.

- ¿Es entretenido? – preguntó volviendo a la mirar a la chica pelirosa que se encontraba a su lado.

La muchacha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió levemente. Con un dedo señaló la página y, por fin, enfocó sus ojos jades en su acompañante.

- La trama es interesante, siempre que creo hacia donde va la historia… pasa algo que cambia todo completamente.

- Guau, es muy difícil encontrar un libro así en estos días. – comentó Sasuke.

- Sí. Por eso elegí este libro, se escribió en 1890. – murmuró ella cerrándolo y mostrándole la tapa maltratada por el paso de los años.

Sasuke Uchiha apenas sonrió e intentó obtener toda su atención para comenzar una conversación. Él más que nadie sabía lo cerrada y concentrada que podía volverse Sakura cuando leía; era fascinante verla tan ensimismada en cada lectura que elegía.

- ¿Por qué no estas abajo peleando por el almuerzo? Hoy hay "hamburguesas especiales edición limitada" Los de allá se están peleando por no comer otra vez la típica ensalada y la carne de todos los días.

- Me gusta la carne de todos los días – sonrió ella, riendo apenas – No tengo ganas de pelearme como una salvaje por un pedazo de carne. Y deberían estar agradecidos por la comida, no todos pueden disfrutar de algo así.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos mientras permitían a sus cabellos volar libremente.

- ¿Que harás en el próximo receso? – Quiso saber Sasuke quitándole el libro delicadamente de las manos y girándolo –con cuidado de no perder la página- para leer la descripción de la parte de atrás.

- Vendré aquí otra vez – respondió ella - ¿Quieres venir a hacerme compañía?

El Uchiha le devolvió el preciado objeto.

- No entiendo como es que tus amigas no te bombardean con preguntas. Yo desaparezco por 10 minutos y cuando vuelvo, todos me matan preguntándome a donde estuve.

La ojijade sonrió acomodando un pequeño mechón tras su oreja.

- No me interesa ir y escuchar como una le roba el novio a la otra solo para hacerla pagar porque se puso el mismo vestido cuando salieron el sábado a la noche… todas esas cosas… me parecen inútiles – dijo volviendo a abrir el libro y encontrando la página que había dejado marcada. – La gran mayoría de adolescentes solo está preocupado en eso, en criticar a los demás a sus espaldas, en emborracharse o en hablar sobre nada usando una cantidad innecesaria de palabras. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

- Yo no soy así – replicó Sasuke, fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Por eso dije "la gran mayoría" tú eres la excepción – sonrió ella. Pareció debatirse unos segundos entre cerrar el libro o seguir leyendo, hasta que lo guardó en su mochila y se paró lentamente. - ¿Me acompañas hasta la biblioteca? Necesito buscar algo para una tarea.

El chico suspiró bajando los hombros y se levantó de su lugar.

- Si no queda otra…

- No te estoy obligando – dijo la muchacha sonriendo de lado.

- Sé que no – asintió Sasuke tomando la mano de su novia. No estaba muy seguro de que ella supiera pero sería capaz de acompañarla hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiera.

Y era porque la amaba por ser como ella era, por no ser la típica adolescente, por preferir interior a exterior, por tener una mentalidad y unos pensamientos tan profundos, tan libres, tan _ella_…

… _la amaba por ser tan extremadamente diferente y especial. _

**.**

**¿Vieron cuando están en Facebook y se les ocurre una idea? Bueno, así:)**

**Esa es toda la explicación de este one-shot :D**

**Dejen reviews si creen que lo merece:)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
